


whirlwind

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Disney Movies, Drama & Romance, F/F, Light Angst, drama but like it's nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Kara Danvers x Luthor!ReaderAnon Req: hi! do u think u can write maybe a one shot of f!luthor!reader & kara danvers? maybe like their relationship is a secret except for winn because they’re scared of how lena/alex and everyone else will react, and kara gets hurt to the brink of death and winn’s like “get r here nOW” and everyone’s all “no she can’t know kara is supergirl and we don’t wanna involve her” but he’s so scared of what may happen he lets it slip? and they have to deal with the mixed reactions? it’s ok if not! ty anyways!!Warnings: does she die?? we’ll see





	whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: a request from ye olde sfw blog before I abandoned that account altogether lul || also no one @ me I haven’t seen supergirl since i tried to watch the season with reign and i just wanted this to be out of my drafts LMAO

****Kara’s footsteps were silenced under the sound of your Disney marathon and the large pillow fort you decided to build in the middle of your living room on your day off, waiting by its entrance with a small smile for you to grant her entrance.

“Do you want to join me in my fort? I was too lazy to close the shades, so I just built this to avoid the sun.” You leaned against the couch and patted the empty space beside you with a small smile, “I saved the best seat in the house for you.”

“I’d be honored.”

She did her best to settle in the fort without distracting you from the movie too much, wrapping her hand in yours, resting against you with a content hum.

And to her defense, you wouldn’t have noticed her snoring if her phone didn’t stop vibrating and coming to life with notifications looking for Supergirl.

Kara woke soon after with a sorry pout, a little annoyed at the lack of time you’ve been spending together because of your hectic schedules and the seemingly nonstop Supergirl-level emergencies from the DEO during your date nights.

“I -”

But before she could even try to apologize again, you pulled her in for a chaste kiss, “be safe Supergirl, I’ll be waiting for you, okay?”

With the smile reenergized on her face, Kara looked at the screen before smiling, _“be back before Simba returns to Pride Rock?”_

“Oh, I’m counting on it.”

But the scene came and went, and the last thing you remember before going to sleep was Tiana and Naveen reaching Mama Odie.

When you woke the next morning still buried beneath a pile of blankets in your fort with Kara nowhere to be found, you shrugged off the unease you felt and made your way to the bathroom to get ready for your shift at Noonan’s.

Maybe there you’d be lucky enough to catch your girlfriend before she rushes off to CatCo, or any of your other friends before you got to your internship at L-Corp with the R&D department.

But none of your usual guests came, and even when you arrived for your internship, you overheard whispers about your sister not coming to work at all today.

And as much as you wanted to push your doubts aside and act like everything would be okay, you couldn’t help but worry about the sudden communication blackout from everyone - even Winn left your messages unanswered, despite knowing you two are dating and you know her biggest secret.

And to be fair, he really wanted to tell you.

Seeing his invincible best friend lying unconscious on the med bay bed made his heart hurt, wishing you were here with all of them to watch her recovery instead of being left in the dark.

Yes - it was only supposed to be a small chance of her not waking up, but he didn’t think it was fair to chance it, not when her condition was like this.

“Lena… we have to tell your sister.” Winn cleared his throat before meeting both sisters’ stares, “I know it’s a small chance…but she deserves to be here.”

She was the first to shake her head, a single hand holding onto Alex’s arm, both of them trying to keep their cool, “no, they can’t know about this - we’ll just be putting them in more danger if they know Kara’s secret.”

“We can’t just keep them out of this! They’re as big of a part in Kara’s life as any of us!” He bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from spilling everything, but they were both too stubborn to be moved by anything else. “You’re both so smart, but you don’t even know that your siblings are dating! They’ve been dating since last summer - they didn’t want anyone to know because they were so afraid of how everyone would react, but they are! They’re so in love and I can’t just stand by and refuse to tell her that Kara might not make it.”

The room was silent as the older sisters tried to process the information before them, mirror expressions of confusion, doubt, and finally, shock as they realized what Winn had just yelled at them, _“they’re DATING?!”_

Before they could drown him in questions, Hank stepped between them and Winn and cleared his throat, not realizing that the relationship was a secret - remembering all the times he caught you both thinking of each other throughout the day, hoping to get back to the main point of the conversation. “If that’s the case, Winn, you should be the one to make the call.”

You didn’t even bother to clock out when you got the call that he was outside, waiting to take you to see her, still battered and bruised despite her superhuman healing.

Like a bee to honey, you went straight to her - ignoring both your siblings’ worried glances and the avalanche of questions.

“…hey there, Supergirl, what happened to coming back before Simba got to Pride Rock?” Your hand trembled as you pushed her hair back and took hold of hers, looking weaker than all the times you managed to tickle her to tears, and paler than your horror movie marathon on Halloween. Seeing Kara so weak shattered your heart, ignoring the tears threatening to fall, “we have so many forts to build and movies to watch, Kara, I can’t do it without my favorite movie-partner…you can’t leave me to deal with our sisters either. I love you Kara, and I know I always complain about letting you go, but this time you’re not allowed - _you can’t leave me like this._”

For once, her skin was cold to the touch, the slow beeping of her vitals seemed to grow further apart, the rare beep only elevating the tension in the room.

It was supposed to be a “small” chance.

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this.

When the tears finally fell, your head was on her chest, hoping for more than anything that her chest would heave and you’d be met by the same tired smile that left you the night before, that this would just be another story you’d tell your future kids.

_But what good was hope in a situation like this?_

She was so cold, so still, and you never got to give her one last real goodbye. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, don’t leave me like this - I won’t let you. It’s not fair!”

And if there was one thing Kara made good on, it was making sure to fix the last promise that fell through, a weak squeeze to match your grip on her hand, and a hoarse chuckle before the tips of her lips curled into a slight smile. “Who said I was going to leave?_ We still have to watch him get back to Pride Rock.”_


End file.
